1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a luggage, and more particularly to a handle for a luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a conventional luggage is provided with a U-shaped handle pivoted on a case. The handle is leaned down on the case normally, and user has to grip it upwards to carry the luggage. A drawback the conventional handle is that it is free to rotate, so that the handle will move unexpectedly when a user move the luggage.
An improved handle of a luggage is made of a flexible material. The improved handle will be attached to a case normally, and a user may grip it outwards to carry the luggage, and the handle will return automatically when the user does not grip it. Such handle is easy to be broken since the handle is moved relative to the case repeatedly.